


Во власти порока

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [3]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fetish, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, OOC, Oral Sex, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Закулисное Адское продолжение «Побежденного» по пейрингу Мародер/Палач Рока. ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО читать предупреждения. Горячие арты по этому союзу можно найти тут: https://vk.com/public188926660.
Relationships: Marauder(s)/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Kudos: 1





	Во власти порока

Гнилой, смердящий запах насквозь пропитал все вокруг, забиваясь в ноздри. И это бесило.  
Палач быстрым шагом пересекал просторный зал, направляясь вглубь паутины заброшенных коридоров. Изнутри его сжигала злость, и сильнейшее раздражение текло по венам вместо крови, что густыми пятнами покрыла древнюю броню после очередной стычки. Казалось бы, уже давно пора привыкнуть и к невыносимой вони разлагающихся тел, и к полным злобы предсмертным визгам нападавших тварей, однако каждое попадание в это, богом забытое, измерение оказывалось как будто бы в новинку. И бесило тоже как в первый раз.  
Скрипнув зубами, Палач с такой силой рванул за вбитые в адский сланец цепи, что тяжелые камни с жалобным скрипом и последующим грохотом попадали на пол, открывая внушительное отверстие в стене, ведущее в соседний зал. Каким бы праведным героем он бы ни был, сейчас было просто необходимо спусти накопившийся пар на чем-то более подходящем, чем бесконечный геноцид демонического войска, отражавшийся судорожной дрожью в напряженных мышцах и постоянным всплеском адреналина, расшатывающем и без того надломленную человеческую психику. Бывший морпех не знал, как справиться с обуревавшими его чувствами, готовый засунуть голову по самые плечи в холодный источник, лишь бы хоть как-то остудить ту и замедлить тревожное сердцебиение, что вместе с негативными эмоциями причиняли почти физическую боль. Точнее, не знал ранее.  
С каждым шагом раздражение нарастало все сильнее. Попавший под горячую руку имп был немедленно размазан об стену, не успевший даже толком понять, что произошло, однако и от этого акта собственного могущества Палачу не стало легче ни на йоту. Напротив, бессмысленная злоба его только усилилась, а новая волна мерзкого запаха обнажившихся внутренностей едва ли не заставила сорваться на обреченный стон. Проклятая вонь. Гнилостный запах, казалось бы, пропитал собой все естество морпеха, оставаясь глубоко в мозгу, и без того разгоряченном нескончаемым сражением за собственное выживание. Оставалось прибегнуть лишь к одному проверенному временем способу. И внести в тот корректировки, диктуемые обстоятельствами.  
Предвкушение горячим узлом отдается в паху. Снять почти болезненное напряжение становилось едва ли не единственной причиной продолжать быстро и настойчиво идти вперед, пробиваясь сквозь многочисленные залы далеко вглубь заброшенного храма. Время более не имело значения, как и собственная миссия, которая и завела его в эти переплетения темных туннелей, провонявших невыносимым смрадом до последнего камня. Палач осторожно заглядывает в один из тех и тотчас разочарованно выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Лишь несколько импов да пара-тройка зомбированных, уже прошедших стадию поглощения Адом. На такую мелочь и внимания тратить то не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, что они не смогут предоставить то, что было так необходимо морпеху. А вот соседний коридор выглядел уже куда более многообещающим, Терпкая вонь, глухое ворчание и редкие взрыкивания ясно свидетельствовали о наличии как минимум двоих манкубусов, а едкое шипение – плетей, что удивительно, ведь падальщицы преисподней не были в дружественных отношениях с иными видами демонического войска. Выглянув из-за угла, бывший страж Аргент Д’Нур удовлетворенно усмехается – небольшая, но внушительная кучка адских тварей облепила израненную тушу мертвого сородича, по-видимому одного из крупных особей пинки, и с наслаждением пожирала останки, огрызаясь друг на друга и, время от времени, замахиваясь для того, чтобы отбить особо лакомый кусочек от посягательств со стороны. Демоны были так увлечены своим занятием, что резкий выстрел и, следом за тем, взрыв головы одной из плетей застал врасплох, вынуждая броситься в разные стороны от окровавленной туши. Однако, уже в следующее мгновение раздается свирепый рев одного из жирных чертей, оповещающий остальных о найденной угрозе. И, что куда больше радовало Палача, призывавший на шум всех демонов в округе. Прекрасно. Просто замечательно! Вой, издававшийся столь мощной глоткой, непременно будет услышан каждым существом в радиусе нескольких километров от этого полуразрушенного временем зала. Тем более, что сейчас морпех нагло прервал чужое пиршество, наверняка добытое непосильным трудом. Легко уклоняясь от атак разъяренных демонов, Палач Рока бездумно, сугубо на инстинктах и отработанных временем движениях отбивал чужие атаки, подобно неуловимой стреле носясь по круглому залу, однако вовсе не новая стычка занимала его мысли, нет. С каждой минутой врагов прибавлялось все больше – были ли это сползающие по отвесным стенам импы, цепляясь своими паучьими когтями за малейшие расщелины, или то рычали гаргульи, неуклюже взмахивая израненными крыльями, чтобы попытаться напрыгнуть с потолка, но во всей этой какафонии хрипов, рычаний и гогота, не хватало лишь одного. Воспаленные от долгого недостатка сна глаза Солдата быстро следили за окружающей обстановкой, стараясь увидеть, не вспыхнет ли где уже знакомое алое зарево, да не прозвучит ли тяжелый топот от бронированных сапог, свидетельствующих о приближении заклятого врага. И ожидания его более чем оправдывают себя, ведь не успевают влететь на оглушающий грохот любопытные какодемоны, как где-то на краю периферийного зрения мелькает лезвие, а следом – резкий свист воздуха, который всегда создавала чужая секира, прежде чем обрушиться на беззащитную шею выбранной жертвы со всей своей силой и мощью. Мародер, привлеченный окружающим шумом, атаковал молчаливо и смертоносно, создавая куда больше проблем, чем все адское войско вместе взятое, однако Палач знал, что сейчас – теперь – рогатый демон сражался не в полную силу, а лишь создавая видимость перед тысячью чужих глаз. Знал и причины такого поведения, а потому, дождавшись, когда оба оппонента окажутся лишь в нескольких метрах друг от друга, морпех на ходу хватает бывшего союзника за рога и хрипло шепчет, прежде чем отскочить в сторону от удара когтей разъяренной плети:  
\- Приведи остальных.  
Неизвестно, какое влияние оказали эти слова. Лицо демона оставалось бесстрастным – хоть бы бровью повел! – но, уже в следующее мгновение раздается короткий злой визг и так же резко смолкает, когда когтистая рука демона легко, словно бумагу, сдавливает шею нападавшей демоницы, отбрасывая ее уже бездыханное тело куда-то в сторону. Следующая подобная участь достигает и манкубуса – в живот последнего воткнулась секира по самую рукоять, выворачивая массивные внутренности наружу. Собрата же последнего добил Палач, с яростью втыкая вырванный клык в один из злобно горящих зеленым глаз, прежде чем разрядить весь магазин в жирное туловище, оставляя на месте скопления кожи и мяса лишь издырявленное пулями решето. Они сражались молча и бок о бок, не сговариваясь, даже не объясняя причину такого поведения со стороны заклятых соперников, что по всем законам логики должны были обнажить мечи друг против друга. Вместо этого, оба – и человек, и демон – с методичной яростью уничтожали адское войско, разрывая на части зловонные туши и, не щадя себя, атакуя сразу нескольких противников. Очень скоро своеобразная арена окончательно опустела, то тут, то там валялись искореженные пулями или энергетическим лезвием останки, несчастная обгрызенная туша сиротливо валялась в одном из дальних углов, а более трусливые и слабые демоны с паническими визгами попрятались в соседних коридорах, наивно надеясь, что в скором будущем это их спасет. В прочем сейчас, когда тишину окровавленного зала нарушил глухой стук сапог быстро уходящего в темноту туннеля демона, Палача вовсе не интересовала перспектива зачищать местность до конца. Расстегнув дрожащими руками многочисленные крепления преторианской брони, он снимает с себя шлем и обводит мутным взглядом сумрачное помещение, прежде чем тяжело упасть на колени. Дрожь адреналина, которая и раньше порядком раздражала его, ныне вырывалась наружу в хриплых судорожных вздохах, а руки тряслись будто у несчастного, подверженного воздействию излучения Лазаря, подопытного, еще не осознавшего, что через несколько жалких мгновений он падет на сторону Тьмы. И Палач пал, с трудом расстегивая собственные штаны и избавляясь от пластин тяжелых лат, прежде чем вытащить наружу болезненно возбужденный член и издать стон, полный облегчения, когда прохладная от металлической перчатки рука прошлась по всей длине крупной плоти. На прелюдии не хватает ни времени, ни терпения: Ощутимо пережав головку, морпех начал грубо дрочить себе, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме слепого на грани одержимости желания спустить пар и снять наконец хотя бы часть напряжения, заставлявшего человеческое тело существовать подобно оголенному сверхчувствительному нерву. Человеческая психика, ныне безвозвратно испорченная продолжительным стрессом и нездоровой атмосферой проклятого измерения, отчаянно пыталась справиться с неестественной жаждой большего, переключая внимание своего носителя то на лужи крови под ногами, то на изувеченные трупы павших врагов, выбирая тех в качестве объекта извращенного возбуждения. И Палач бездумно поддавался первобытным инстинктам, макая влажную от смазки ладонь в чужую жидкость, чтобы легче провести по разгорячённому члену, сжимая пальцы в прочное кольцо. Жара и зловоние окружающей обстановки немилосердно давили на воспаленный мозг, а терпкий и сухой воздух заставлял зажмуриться и высунуть язык подобно изнывающей от жажды собаки, когда влажная от крови и спермы рука быстрее двигалась по едва ли не прижатому к мускулистому животу органу, с каждым движением все ближе доводя своего хозяина до грани. Еще немного, еще пара-другая резких, рваных рывков, и густая сперма белой струей выльется на разлагающийся труп, пачкая мутными каплями разорванные внутренности, чтобы стечь ниже и смешаться с кашей из алой жидкости и мяса.  
Палач был так увлечен происходящим, отдав все внимание, чтобы довести себя до заслуженной разрядки, что не заметил, как тишину арены нарушает мерный топот нескольких тяжелых сапог, двигавшихся едва ли не в унисон. Осознает он чужое присутствие только тогда, когда когтистая ладонь резко натягивает русые волосы, чтобы встряхнуть и вжать лицом в паховую броню другого присутствующего. Морпех недовольно размыкает глаза и быстро сглатывает, замечая перед собой эмблему Ночной Стражи, а ниже – заметно выпирающий сквозь плотные штаны член одного из ее бывших участников. Поднять голову он не смел и не мог, а вот обвести мутным взглядом окружающую обстановку – более чем, и результаты несказанно порадовали. Четверо или пятеро Стражей, ныне Мародеров, обступили полуобнаженное тело воина, разглядывая подобно тому, как смотрят крупные кошачьи на свою жертву, отобранную от остального стада. Хищно. Жадно. Голодно. И да, их все же было пятеро.  
Палач Рока растягивает потрескавшиеся губы в невменяемом оскале и медленно ведет языком по выпирающему бугорку перед лицом. Взгляд светлых глаз направлен в самое пламя чужих, бросая откровенный вызов, и демоны рычат в нетерпении, пока объект их внимания в жадной спешке расстегивал ртом многочисленные застежки на штанах каждого. Паховая броня вместе с тяжелыми латами были предусмотрительно сняты, и ныне ничто не мешало добраться до желаемого, кроме одного лишь слоя грубой ткани. Один лишь первобытный голод и жажда поскорее сбросить напряжение теперь руководили помутненным сознанием морпеха, пока тот яростно стягивал мешающие штаны, цепляясь за крепкие бедра почти что в отчаянном порыве.  
Наконец, цель достигнута и перед глазами тяжело качается желанная плоть, украшенная изогнутыми венками и темной, сочащейся смазкой головкой. Большой. Палач быстро сглатывает и старательно лижет чужой член перед собственным лицом, едва ли замечая, как в то же время с него стаскивали латы, не считаясь ни с мнением, ни с желанием падшего человека. В прочем, глупо было бы полагать, что последний оказался против- услышав сквозь пелену возбуждения треск металлических пряжек и шуршание грубой ткани, морпех жмурится и вздрагивает в сладком предвкушении, прекрасно осознавая, что за пиршество начнется в этой затхлой, окровавленной после недавней стычки комнате. Не проходит и нескольких мгновений, как он поворачивает голову, чтобы быстро провести языком по стволу второго или взять в рот головку третьего, даже и не пытаясь отвести обезумевший от страсти и похоти взгляд от горящих глаз своих бывших собратьев. Они, только они могли удовлетворить Тьму в душе бессмертного воина, помочь тому покориться ее нежным, но коварным путам и наконец обрести желанный покой, которого Палач был лишен уже много, много лет. Сколько он жил на этом свете? И жил ли вообще?  
Кто-то сзади грубо вздергивает за холку на ноги и укладывает на обнаженную, горячую как сам Ад грудь другого демона, он же давит когтистой ладонью на голову, чтобы вовлечь в насильный поцелуй. Длинный, похожий больше на ловкое щупальце, чем обычный орган, язык проникает глубоко в глотку и – не показалось ли?.. - разрабатывает ту для более легкого вторжения, раз за разом раздражая рвотный рефлекс пока тот не исчезает вовсе. Палач давится от грубого вторжения в узкое горло, дергается в по-медвежьи крепких объятиях и бессильно вскидывает ныне избавившуюся от ненавистной брони задницу, словно умоляя приласкать чуть сильнее, глубже, ближе. Его откровенно ведет от чужой слюны, что густыми каплями сползала по подбородку и в пищевод, между ног горело и едва ли не текло как у готовой к соитию суки, все тело будто бы стало единой жидкостью, терпкой и вязкой, чей запах был единственным, что могло заглушить нестерпимую вонь помещения. Палач хмурится, ловя себя на этой мысли, но тотчас изумленно охает, когда сзади вдруг грубо и резко мнут поджарые ягодицы. Мнут, сжимают до синяков и раздвигают в стороны, словно в издевательском жесте открывая напоказ каждому из присутствующих. Как низко. Насколько низко нужно было пасть, чтобы получать от происходящего сильнейшее удовольствие, от которого хотелось жалобно поскуливать и умолять в голос, чтобы наконец засадили в болезненно пульсирующее от желания отверстие. И Палач падает с треском, яростью и безвозвратно.   
Один из членов издевательски трется влажной головкой об открытую промежность, смазывая сжатую дырку. Удивительное внимание со стороны демона, больше похожее на попытку извращенной заботы, чем желание разнообразить пикантное шоу, и благодарный этому Палач остервенело целуется с каждым из присутствующих позволяя ебать узкое горло длинными языками, в равной степени уделяя свое внимание бывшим соратникам. Отчаянно держит за рога сильными, но дрожащими от перенапряжения руками, бездумно умоляет не медлить, и наконец трахнуть его поскорее, призывно выгибаясь в спине и мелко вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения.   
Посмотрите на меня. Я весь в вашей власти.  
Провокация удается даже слишком хорошо, чем он представлял себе, когда нахально разводил ноги перед взглядом присутствующих, не отрываясь от глубокого поцелуя в сторону ближайшего демона. Не проходит и нескольких секунд, как Палача резко хватают за волосы, вынуждая с мокрым от слюны хлюпаньем выпустить изо рта длинный язык, и так же грубо ставят обратно на колени. Напряжение витало в воздухе становясь едва ли не ощутимым физически, уже ставшая привычной вон разлагающихся тел смешивалась с острым мускусным запахом чужой смазки и пота, а происходящее больше напоминало форменное безумие, рожденное измученной психикой бессмертного воина, чем что-то реальное и осознанное. В загорелое, покрытое шрамами от когтей и осколков лицо нагло тычет несколько членов, оставляя после себя белесые разводы на щеках и губах морпеха, еще один трется об изгиб шеи и плеча, другой - пачкает смазкой волосы. Этого не должно было быть. Н-е д-о-л-ж-н-о. Однако, Палач сосет каждый и берет глубоко до самых яиц в смазанную демонической слюной глотку, ничуть не сомневаясь в реальности и необходимости происходящего. Уставший от нескончаемой адреналиновой ломки, измотанный боями и опротивевшей миссией по вечному спасению страждущих, на которую не подписывался, он все еще оставался –более чем живой-. Жизнь и ослиное упрямство били ключом в падшем человеческом теле, они заставляли идти вперед и сражаться за свое выживание, и именно они вынуждали искать любые пути по спасению изломанной продолжительным стрессом психики, пускай для этого и приходилось переступить через моральные принципы. Отдавшийся во власть своим потребностям, морпех выпускает изо рта тяжелый член и лижет поджатые яйца демонов, на грани рассудка и полного безумия трется покрытой колючей щетиной щекой о влажный ствол. С обветренных, потрескавшихся губ то и дело слетали одному лишь ему понятные мольбы, а то и просто неразборчивый шепот, гармонично дополняющий звуки затхлого помещения. Еще несколько месяцев назад что-то в Солдате Рока сломалось. Он знал об этом, когда смотрел себе в глаза, знал и сейчас, с жадностью ублажая ртом бывших соратников, но жалел ли о произошедшем? Отнюдь. Все на свете имеет свою цену, и если для спасения погибающих миров было необходимо пожертвовать здравой человеческой психикой, то он сделал этот выбор без малейших сомнений в оном. Подобные мысли вызывают хищный оскал, и в какой-то момент Палач и вовсе садится на колени посреди круга из мародеров, тем самым вызывая легкое удивление со стороны последних, прежде чем сжать до синяков собственную грудь, в откровенной провокации оттягивая темные соски под алчным взглядом горящих глаз, и призывно высовывает язык. О, если судьбой уготовано пасть, то он сделает это без размена на жалкие компромиссы. Здесь, в проклятом, гниющем заживо измерении нет места для осуждения внутренних пороков. И, Дьявол, в этом была своя прелесть.   
Мародеры вздрагивают, синхронно, как единый складно работающий механизм, прежде чем вздернуть за волосы, поднимая чужую голову выше. Когтистые руки держат за волосы, обводят влажные от смазки губы, сжимают щеки и грубо поворачивают, будто рассматривая дорогой товар с разных ракурсов, а сами бывшие Стражи, распаленные недавним минетом, с угрожающим рычанием дрочат на подставленное лицо, пачкая то в разводах белой вязкой спермы. Глупо было бы надеяться, что после столь откровенных провокаций, демоны сохранят в себе остатки терпения. Глухо рявкая друг на друга, они, казалось бы, сражались и сейчас в отчаянном соперничестве за первенство и право обладать этим податливым и неимоверно живым по сравнению с их телом. Палач чувствовал себя призом, за который идет безмолвная борьба. Он вздрагивает с тихим стоном, когда кто-то сзади грубо давит на спину и ставит на четвереньки, и воет в голос - когда в узкий, лишь слегка смазанный проход проталкивается длинный язык. Демон, завладевший желанной плотью, хрипло урчит, подготавливая к вторжению с неожиданной старательностью. Ожидаемо, что восприятие преобразованных адской порчей воинов было так же искажено, как и их внешний облик, а потому не только человек получал извращенное удовольствие от происходящего непотребства. В прочем, тихий стон тотчас прерывается – влажный от общей слюны рот снова надевают на член, и Палач жадно сосет, поддаваясь чужой власти. Берет глубоко в растянутую глотку, лижет и стонет как последняя портовая блядь, теряясь в ощущении от многочисленных рук, сжимавших и обнимающих его покорное тело со всех сторон.  
\- Пожалуйста засадите мне, я не могу больше.  
Мародер, что раньше старательно растягивал его длинным языком, напоследок лениво проводит широким мазком по всей промежности и выпрямляется обратно, с отрешенной ленью вытирая слюну локтем. Не мешая остальным насиловать рот падшего человека, он опускает оценивающий взгляд на влажные, поддрагивающие от желания ягодицы и издает хриплый, рычащий смешок.  
\- Дырка готова.  
Ответом служит одобрительное рычание, и в растянутый, тщательно смазанный проход тотчас врываются когтистые пальцы, оттягивая края сфинктера в стороны, словно бы в желании убедиться его готовности. Палач вздрагивает и стонет в голос, даже и не пытаясь сглотнуть стекающие по лицу капли слюны и спермы. а затем и вовсе срывается на краткий вскрик, полный болезненного удовольствия, когда их заменяет крупный член, одним резким движением проникая на всю длину. Несмотря на то, что даже в таком положении – обнаженный, с демоническим хером в заднице и еще несколькими перед лицом – он все еще мог вырваться и свернуть шеи каждому из присутствующих, вновь побеждая в неравной схватке. Однако, была ли в этом нужда? Нет. Как и в Твердыне Рока, ему нужна была отнюдь не очередная победа, но грубость и власть, что смогли бы избавить воспаленную голову от мыслей и раздражающей ломки, насильно переключая внимание на нечто другое, куда более приятное и такое же извращенное, как и прогнивший внутренний мир Солдата.  
Легко толкнув одного из демонов в грудь, морпех жадно седлает разгоряченный член, чем вызывает одобрительное рычание остальных. В попытках найти наиболее удобную позу, он разводит ноги и яростно насаживается на желанную плоть, для чего пришлось опереться дрожащими от похоти и напряжения руками об массивные бедра Стража. Из груди то и дело раздавался сдавленный почти животный хрип – Палач прекрасно знал, что оставшиеся четверо внимательно наблюдали за тем, как этот изломанный, поддавшийся влиянию Тьмы воин жадно скачет на члене их собрата подобно лучшей земной шлюхе, как твердая плоть, значительно превышавшая своими размерами стандартные человеческие, раз за разом пропадает в пока еще узкой дырке, вызывая блядские стоны и откровенные повизгивания. Солдат же не думал ни о чем. Затуманенное сознание едва ли осознавало, как собственный член тяжело качался при каждом движении, как обнимали со спины мускулистые руки, грубо насаживая на демонический орган как безвольную куклу, созданную лишь для порочных развлечений подобно тому, что происходило сейчас.  
Палач не помнил, как долго это продолжалось. Кто и сколько раз засаживал разгоряченный член глубоко в падшее тело, кто именно мучал его, заставляя скулить и хрипеть под воздействием извращенной похоти. Все вокруг смешалось в один единый ком из жадных рук, сжимающих покорное тело, длинных влажных языков, вылизывающих каждый сантиметр кожи, да крупных горячих членов, таранящих рот и натруженный анус. Чужая сперма стекла вязкими каплями, оставляя за собой белесые разводы, и казалось, что растянутый желудок был доверху наполнен ею же, когда один из Мародеров в очередной раз спускал в рот, отталкивая от себя за волосы к другой, жаждущей внимания плоти.  
Палач принимал в себя чужие члены с такой же яростью и жадностью, какие оставались неизменными спутниками на поле боя.  
Мародеры трахались как животные, ничуть не беспокоясь о чужом комфорте. Впиваясь клыками в искусанное предплечье, они вновь и вновь насаживали на свои разгоряченные от притока крови стволы, то шлепая по поджарым ягодицам, то отталкивая от себя, чтобы передать другому. И Палачу это нравилось, о, ему до скулежа нравилось, что с ним обращаются как с последней шалавой, пуская по кругу в борьбе за очередь использовать натруженные с обеих сторон дырки. Все еще дрожащий от адреналиновой ломки после недавних стычек, Палач нуждался, чтобы из него попросту -вытрахали всю дурь-. И душу, если еще осталась.  
Все сглотнуть не удается. Сперма надувает щеки и стекает по подбородку, падая крупными каплями на грудь. Палач не знает, сколько раз кончил сам, и не удивится, если окажется, что он к тому же и обмочился. Сохранять здравый рассудок, когда тебя яростно таранят пятеро демонических членов, терзая глотку и многострадальную задницу, кажется невозможным. Однако, даже этого казалось слишком мало. Ему нужно было больше, еще больше, чтобы даже мысль о том, чтобы потом встать на ноги, казалась циничной ложью. И он поддается этому иррациональному желанию, чтобы на мгновение отвлечься от чужой плоти в своем рту и скосить едва осознающий взгляд назад, с извращенной мольбой заглядывая в горящие адским пламенем глаза своих партнеров.  
Хочу больше. Еще. Пожалуйста.  
Просьба не остается неуслышанной. Все так же грубо потянув за волосы, Палача укладывают на грудь одного из демонов и разводят испрещенные синяками ягодицы в стороны, демонстрируя растянутое демоническим членом отверстие. Однако, не проходит и секунды, как знакомый жар позади усиливается, и вторая плоть настойчиво проталкивается сверху, проникая внутрь уже заполненного разгоряченным органом отверстия. С ходу же задав быстрый и грубый темп, оба Мародера поочередно дергали на себя, заставляя насаживаться выебанной дыркой на оба члена и подталкивая лицом к остальным трем – идея выжать все соки из падшего тела встречена с энтузиазмом и коллективным одобрительным рычанием. Палач же выл в голос, позволяя вертеть собой как тем захочется. Дрожащие почти до судорог руки быстро двигались на крупных органах рядом со своим лицом, еще один не покидал рот, проникая так глубоко в растянутую глотку, что казалось, еще немного – и достигнет желудка, заполненного вязкой спермой до конца. Самосознания хватает лишь на ритмичные движения и повороты головой, чтобы не лишить и капли своего внимания никого из присутствующих, разделяя извращенную больную любовь и похоть поровну на всех бывших соратников. И рогатые это чувствовали, двигаясь грубо, но обнимая используемое тело с жадной нежностью. Каким-то немыслимым образом сочетая резкие точки до рвотных позывов и алых капелек крови в надорванном анусе, и неловкие попытки убрать с лица взмокшие от пота волосы, да старательно вылизать старые шрамы на загорелой коже, едва ли в попытках имитировать целомудренные поцелуи. Контраст сводил с ума. Все происходящее сводило с ума.  
Еще. Я хочу больше.  
\- Жадная сука.  
В хриплом голосе демона звучит удивление и азарт. Казалось, что они не до конца понимали насколько низко пал этот человек в своих попытках избавиться от бесконечно мучающего внутреннего противостояния, однако восприняли эту новость с одобрением и принятием. –Принятием-. Как давно Солдат чувствовал его со стороны куда более разумных и непорочных существ, вроде тех же людей или аргента? Значит ли это, что священный для остальных воин найдет столь желанное понимание лишь с адреса тех, кто был опорочен так же безжалостно, как и он сам? Солдат стонет, когда один из Стражей подстраивается сбоку от своего собрата и проталкивает член в, и без того растянутую двумя органами, дырку.  
Давят на живот, заставляя чувствовать твердую, тройную плоть внутри себя. Сглотнуть все выходит с трудом, немалая часть терпкой жидкости выливается изо рта по подбородку на грудь. Растянутая дырка больше не держит в себе, сперма вытекает по ногам, падая крупными каплями на пол.  
Мародеры яростно насаживают на свои члены, те, что ожидают очереди завладеть лучшей земной блядью откровенно дрочат на выебанное тело и лицо, выплескивая сперму на загорелую, испещренную шрамами и ссадинами. кожу. Солдат мелко вздрагивает и срывает голос, издавая теперь одни лишь хрипы. Десяток крепких рук вертит им, переворачивает так, чтобы облегчить вторжение, касается каждого участка обнаженной плоти. Мускулистый живот выпирает от заполненности изнутри. Слюна капает с подбородка, более не сдерживаемая преградой из открытых губ и высунутого языка. Бледная ладонь обхватывает человеческий член и яростно двигается на том, острые когти демона царапают нежную кожу, проникая в нежное отверстие уретры.  
Казалось, что прошла целая вечность с того, как он зашел в этот грязный, окровавленный зал, прерывая выстрелом пиршество низших тварей, однако все заканчивается так же быстро, как и началось. Расслабленный, влажный от смешанной жидкости, Солдат даже не пытается отползти, несмотря на то, что не любил оказываться в настолько уязвимом состоянии, еще и в месте подобном этому. Но, нет, сейчас он лишь смотрит едва осознающим взглядом, тщетно пытаясь остановить взгляд на ком-то одном из бывших соратников. В глазах двоилось, все вокруг плыло, однако несмотря на то, что Мародеры в целом были похожи друг на друга, они все же отличались формой отростков и рогов. Как названные – родные – братья, какими и были некогда. Некоторое время мутный взгляд лишь бездумно скользит по изувеченным лицам, однако уже вскоре находит нужного Стража. У того рога круто закручены и слегка наклонены ко лбу, словно имитируя гротескный сатанинский образ, и именно этот демон был первым из распущенной Ночной Стражи, которого так недавно – а кажется, что несколько сотен лет назад! – Палач встретил в полуразрушенном комплексе доктора Хайдена. И именно он всего несколько часов назад сражался на стороне падшего героя, уничтожая целые орды ныне себе подобных, чтобы расчистить место и завладеть телом названного брата. Сейчас же, демон смотрит насмешливо и жадно, быстро двигаяя рукой на собственном члене и не отводя горящего от страсти взгляда от лица своего недавнего соратника. Солдат склоняет тяжелую голову к плечу, и его тотчас хватают за растрепанные волосы, чтобы тяжело наклониться и вовлечь в поцелуй. Подобное было личным. Крайне личным. Некогда братская связь ныне была опорочена и искажена больным восприятием, но ничуть не уменьшилась в своей силе, заставляя перевернуть человеческое тело на спину и собственнически сжать острыми когтями ягодицы, чтобы тотчас начать вбиваться в растянутую дырку, заставляя других смотреть и лишь тереться плотью о разгоряченную кожу. Взгляд светлых и алых глаз встречается, из груди демона раздается торжествующее рычание, а сам же Палач быстро лижет окружающие его влажное от слюны и пота лицо члены, стонет и скулит от напора, вновь спуская под себя. Жар раздражения уходит, оставляя после себя приятную истому, а адская вонь, забивающаяся в ноздри, проигрывает терпкому запаху разгоряченных тел, что так жадно обнимали со всех сторон, поддерживая на весу и облегчая проникновение со стороны собрата. Мародер, сорвавшись на хриплый довольный рык, кончает вглубь покоренного тела и переворачивает на живот, с интересом разглядывая мокрое и растянутое отверстие. Единение, пусть и достигнутое столь нестандартным способом, связывает бывших соратников, и Палач загнанно дышит, с трудом вставая на колени, прежде чем вытереть пот с лица и обвести мутным взглядом присутствующих.  
\- Сектор зачищен?  
Одобрительное рычание разной тональности. Стражи Аргента никогда не отличались болтливостью.  
\- Отлично.


End file.
